


Close Enemies

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Mercenaries Have Feelings Too, You Know? (completed) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mercenaries, Modern Assassins, there's some blood but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is working as a mercenary assassin. Suddenly, someone starts stealing his targets and he becomes dead set on catching the thief (with the emphasis on 'dead' but Daichi tells him to NOT kill the guy). But what happens when they actually DO meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that it's surprising but I got the idea from a song: [Example - Close Enemies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMsmdQ2oTN4). I was going back to the city from my hometown and listening to music in the dark bus. Then this song came on and, for some reason, I got really hung up on the idea of _you should keep your best friends close by but keep your enemies closer_. I was wondering for the longest time what to do to make it work with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and then I got this epiphany. And I really like how it came out.
> 
> Also, you know, I love it when Tsukishima gets serious. He's still extremely calm and composed but also soooooo intense. Like a predator waiting for its prey.

"Tsukishima, I think you should turn the volume down a bit," Ennoshita said, after tapping Tsukishima’s shoulder to get his attention. "I can hear your music from the other side of the room. Even though you’re using headphones," he sighed. 

"I’m sorry," Tsukishima muttered and fiddled with his phone a bit.

"Actually, how can you listen to the music so loud? I mean in the technical way. What devices are capable of such a thing?" Ennoshita asked curiously.

"I've made some adjustments both to the phone and the headphones."

"As expected of our tech genius. So what happened?"

"Huh?" Tsukishima was confused.

"You're listening to music so loud that you can get deaf from it. And you always do so after something happens or you're pissed. So?"

"Nothing escapes you, Ennoshita-san," Tsukishima sighed. "Everything is in my report," he gestured to some papers on the table. Ennoshita flipped through the pages and suddenly his eyes went wide:

"Stealing targets?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima confirmed.

"You wrote 'again'. So how many times has it happened already?"

"Three, with this one," Daichi joined the conversation.

"First time caught me off guard and I couldn't do anything, apart from watching my target die by someone else’s hand. The second time I was prepared for some interference and I managed to take a better look at the guy but that’s all. We both shot the target so I'm not sure which of us killed him. This time was, as you've read, worse. The target run away, same with the guy. He's quick and agile, hard to hit if he's running away," Tsukishima made long pause. "Though I guess it would be easy to work with him, with covering and stuff," he added absentmindedly, not noticing the surprised looks Ennoshita and Daichi shot him. "But I'm pretty sure that I managed to hit him anyway. At least once."

"Don't kill him," Daichi commented. "We need him alive to know why he’s doing it."

"Yes, Captain," Tsukishima said dryly, clearly not pleased with the order, and left the room.

"You're so cruel, Daichi-san," Ennoshita chuckled.

"No, this is simply a necessity," Daichi smiled mischievously. Ennoshita thought that some quirks of Kuroo were definitely rubbing off on him.

*

"There's another mission for you, Tsukishima," Daichi handed him a thick folder. "I hope that this time everything goes well."

"I already have a rough plan for what to do. I’ll modify it to fit the actual circumstances. But, no matter what, I'll need someone on standby somewhere near."

"Oh?" Daichi was surprised that Tsukishima himself proposed working with someone.

"I think of prioritising catching the target thief myself so it's necessary for someone else to be there in case the target runs away like the last time."

*

"There you are," Tsukishima whispered to himself after spotting the familiar silhouette. "Just like a mouse in a trap," he smirked but suddenly his expression went terrifyingly blank: "Let's go hunting.”

After confirming that everything was going according to his plan, Tsukishima left his initial hiding place and run towards the location from which he was supposed to kill his target for today. It was the hardest moment, every second counted if he wanted to succeed. 

He managed to take position perfectly on time and pulled the trigger just moments before the cursed thief attacked his target with a knife. The guy jumped in surprise, backing off while carefully observing his surroundings, searching for the sniper.

"You can run but you can't hide from me today," Tsukishima hummed quietly, hungry for blood, even though he just killed someone. He got up and followed his hated target, closing his last escape route as he made sure that any other would be blocked beforehand.

“Shit,” could be heard from around the corner.

“Shit indeed,” Tsukishima said out loud. “Do you mind explaining why you’re getting in my way or do I have to force it out of you?” he asked, pointing a gun at the person before him. Tsukishima finally could take a closer look at him. The guy was almost as tall as Tsukishima himself and, similarly, had rather slim build. He was smiling softly at Tsukishima, as if their circumstances were completely different. Tsukishima wondered briefly if the moonlight was playing pranks, because for a moment he thought that his opponent was rather attractive, enticing even, and he wouldn’t mind getting closer to him.

“I wonder… I’m not in the mood to submit to anyone,” suddenly, the guy fell low and then charged towards Tsukishima, surprising him. Tsukishima’s short moment of hesitation was enough for the other to knock the gun out of his hand, forcing close combat.

At first Tsukishima was having hard time, he was capable of only blocking his opponent’s attacks. But soon enough he noticed unnatural shift in his posture. Analyzing the situation, Tsukishima remembered their confrontation from a week ago and smirked:

“So I did get your leg last time,” Tsukishima commented quietly and then kicked his opponent’s thigh hard, earning himself a loud, pained moan.

“That’s underhanded,” the guy hissed, distancing himself from Tsukishima. 

“You’re the one to talk. What about stealing someone’s targets?” Tsukishima’s voice was sharp and cold.

“Fair enough,” the guy chuckled and took a deep breath before attacking Tsukishima again. But this time it wasn’t enough. Tsukishima concentrated on targeting his weak point and soon enough was straddling the guy’s hips and putting a knife to his throat.

“So again, why are you doing this and who are you working for?” some triumphant notes could be heard in Tsukishima’s tone.

“I can’t tell.”

“You know what?” Tsukishima asked, looking up for a short moment and then piercing the guy below him with his gaze. “I like my job clean. Get perfect intel, track my target, snipe him from afar and then quietly go home. But it doesn’t mean that I would mind going dirty with your cute face,” he slowly slid the cold blade up his opponent's throat and along his jawline. 

They were quietly staring each other down for what seemed like eternity when the guy finally spoke:

“Ok, I give up,” he said to Tsukishima and then added seemingly to no one in particular: “Kuroo-san, I think this really is the end. I had enough with getting shot before and I don’t wanna get any more injuries if I don’t really have to.”

“What the…?” Tsukishima mouthed. “Kuroo? That Kuroo?” he glared at the guy below him. “Is he a traitor now?”

“Ok, ok, Tsukishima, this is enough,” suddenly, Ennoshita appeared just behind him. “You can let Yamaguchi go.”

“What’s going on?” Tsukishima was confused. 

“If I was mean I could say that Daichi-san and Kuroo-san pulled an elaborate prank on you. But I’m not, so I’m going to say that this was a… test of some sorts?”

“Um… could you?” the guy, Yamaguchi, asked softly, wriggling below Tsukishima. Who, in response, run a hand through his own hair and slowly got up, glaring at Yamaguchi. 

“Let’s go to the car, we can also tend to Yamaguchi’s leg there. The wound must have reopened - there’s some blood there.” 

*  
Another week later, Tsukishima was lazing around in the common room at their base, waiting for a meeting with Daichi. Even though he had his eyes closed and headphones on, he felt someone’s presence just beside him.

“Don’t touch me,” he said quietly and opened his eyes just moments before someone shook his shoulder.

“Woah, you seriously noticed me?” it was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima hasn’t seen him since the night they fought.

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima slid his headphones off.

“Kuroo-san told me to come here for a meeting or something. Though just moments ago he texted me that he’ll be late,” Yamaguchi sighed and sat across Tsukishima.

“He’s probably bugging Captain right now,” Tsukishima commented, sitting up and stretching himself.

“Sawamura-san?”

“Yeah.”

“So he’ll be seriously late, I think…”

Tsukishima hasn’t answered anything, what’s more, he put his headphones on again. Though he still was discreetly observing Yamaguchi.

“Can you stop?” Yamaguchi said after few minutes. “It’s making me seriously self-conscious if you’re looking at me all the time without saying anything. If you’re worried that I’m gonna pull a knife on you, then no, I won’t.”

“I wanna see you try,” Tsukishima bit back.

“Then do you wanna spar or something?”

“No.”

“Why?” Yamaguchi was surprised by Tsukishima’s fast answer. “There’s no one else here and it’s pretty boring waiting like this. Or what, you scared of losing?” Yamaguchi teased.

“You won’t provoke me like this.”

“Then… pretty please? I’m technically a guest so humour me for a bit,” he smiled sweetly at Tsukishima, trying a different approach.

“Only for a bit,” the blond groaned. “Actually I’m waiting for Captain, so if he’s busy with Kuroo-san…”

“Great!” Yamaguchi exclaimed happily. “Ah, I’m not asking you to go easy on me but could you refrain from kicking my leg like the last time? I really want for it to heal properly. And fast…”

*

Despite Tsukishima’s earlier declaration of ‘only for a bit’, their sparring got heated up pretty fast. Both of them didn’t want to back down so it started to drag out. They completely forgot about the meetings with their leaders, concentrating only on each other. Tsukishima was carefully observing and analyzing Yamaguchi, who was clearly relying on his physical abilities and instincts.

Finally, Tsukishima was a split second too late with dodging one of Yamaguchi’s attacks and fell down after a powerful kick to his side. Before he could get up, Yamaguchi was already straddling him, the very same way Tsukishima did to him last week.

“That’s my win then?” Yamaguchi asked playfully, despite his ragged breath.

“One win for each of us I guess,” Tsukishima said, disgruntled. He was breathing heavily too.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Tsukishima groaned.

“That time…” Yamaguchi suddenly got shy. “You said that… um… I’ve got a cute face. Did you mean that?” his eyes were nervously darting from side to side, until he finally looked right at Tsukishima, unconsciously biting his lips.

Tsukishima tensed at Yamaguchi’s words, he wasn’t exactly sure how to react. He examined Yamaguchi closely, not only his face, a little bit red and lightly glistening from sweat after their intense fight, but also the rest of his body. Tsukishima’s gaze lingered especially on Yamaguchi’s slender neck and exposed collarbones. When he finally looked up at him again and saw Yamaguchi biting his lips, something snapped in Tsukishima.

“Alluring, I’d say,” Tsukishima whispered and sat up. Now mere centimeters were between their faces and the air almost hummed with tension and anticipation. Suddenly, Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima to the ground again, while the other pulled him down for a kiss. 

They kissed hungrily and aggressively, nipping and biting, while their hands roamed all over their bodies. There were no delicate touches, as if they were continuing their fight from before.

When Tsukishima was taking, or rather yanking, Yamaguchi’s tank top off, someone cleared their throat loudly and then said:

“I don’t really want to interrupt your… practice but Kuroo-san and Daichi-san are waiting for you two,” Ennoshita’s voice was emotionless and he left immediately.

*

“...so we decided that Yamaguchi will transfer from team Cat to team Crow and you two will start working together as a pair,” Daichi concluded his speech.

“Yes, sir,” Yamaguchi answered firmly.

“I still don’t understand why we have to and I don’t really want it. I prefer working alone,” Tsukishima almost pouted.

“Tsukishima, do you know why we did all of this?” Daichi started. “To actually make you realise that always working alone isn’t the best option.”

“But I never failed before? And from what I got - he knew the situation from the very beginning and you were helping him so it wasn’t that hard to corner me and-”

“Um…” Yamaguchi interrupted him. “It’s true that I knew that I’m going against someone from the other team but that’s all? And that’s why I was surprised when I got shot for real,” he glared at Tsukishima. “But I did not get any help from anyone apart from two sets of intel on the target.”

“Two?” Tsukishima raised his brow.

“Just like he’s saying, all we did was give Yamaguchi both the standard and all the additional info on the target that you compiled. Not your countless plans. Intel only,” Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima a bit mockingly.

“We’re not doing this to make you feel inferior or show that you’re incompetent, Tsukishima. We’re just trying to combine your abilities so you two will get even better results,” Daichi’s voice was gentle. “Just like Hinata and Kageyama. They bring the best out of each other.”

“But they’re shit while alone. And I’m fine on my own,” Tsukishima was stubborn.

“Wait but… The second set of intel was yours? It was very easy to work with these files! And there were so many details! I can’t believe that you managed to gather all of this in such a short time!” Yamaguchi added, genuinely impressed. “I suck when it comes to getting intel…”

“See?” Daichi and Kuroo commented in unison. 

“And do you remember what you said to me and Daichi-san before?” Ennoshita joined the conversation. “That he’s a tough opponent but it would be easy to work with him.”

“Eh? Really?” surprised Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with bright eyes. 

“I might have said something like this,” Tsukishima groaned.

“So what’s the problem? I don’t see any?” Ennoshita asked. “And aren’t you two glad that you can get… closer to each other and… deepen your relationship?” he delivered final blow to which both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima blushed. Kuroo whistled quietly while Daichi remained oblivious, if not a bit confused by Ennoshita’s phrasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/140926950711/i-dont-think-that-its-surprising-but-i-got-the).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the continuation that many expected. More of a bonus chapter than an actual chapter. But, please, enjoy it nonetheless.

Yamaguchi woke up to someone lightly stroking his thigh with their fingers. When his mind cleared a bit he realised that it was Tsukishima and he was tracing the scar left by his bullet months ago.

“Are you bothered by it?” Yamaguchi asked, linking his fingers with Tsukishima’s. They were lying on Yamaguchi’s bed in his room, Yamaguchi’s back against Tsukishima’s chest.

“Eh? Why?”

“Because you’re always paying a lot of attention to it.”

Tsukishima only hummed in response, burying his face in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck.

“You know, I don’t really care now. It healed properly and isn’t causing any problems,” Yamaguchi continued. “Even though I was angry at first. Because I thought that you knew that I wasn’t any random guy and still shot me anyway.”

“Sorry,” Tsukishima’s voice was muffled as he was ghosting his lips over Yamaguchi’s nape.

“Don’t be, it really wasn’t your fault.”

“I really wanted to kill you. And I was seriously pissed when Captain told me that he wants you alive. What a joke the whole thing was,” Tsukishima grumbled and then continued kissing Yamaguchi’s neck and shoulder. 

“Tsukki, it tickles,” Yamaguchi giggled, then turned towards Tsukishima. “But shouldn’t you be happy? That it left a scar?”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked once again. 

“Because you just love leaving marks on me,” Yamaguchi winked at him. “And that’s a permanent one,” he kissed Tsukishima’s nose playfully.

“If you put it that way…” Tsukishima sighed. “Do I really do that a lot?”

“Yeah. Not like it bothers me. But do you remember the last time when I went with some guys from our team to train with the Cats?”

“Mhm.”

“Tanaka-san and Noya-san noticed all the bitemarks and wouldn’t stop bothering me about it. You know, the usual stuff about the jealous girlfriend and such.”

“So I’m the jealous girlfriend now?” Tsukishima flipped Yamaguchi onto his back and loomed over him.

“I wouldn’t say girlfriend. Jealous sounds rather probable, though?” Yamaguchi touched Tsukishima’s cheek with his hand and slid it towards the back of Tsukishima’s head, making him lean down. “But, again, I’m not complaining,” Yamaguchi smiled lightly and kissed Tsukishima.

Before they got too busy with each other they heard weird noises coming from behind the door which suddenly flung open:

“And we got you, Yamaguchi!” Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped inside.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop them,” Ennoshita came in after them and apologised, his voice and expression tired.

“Wait, what…” Tanaka gaped.

“Tsukishima?!” Nishinoya added loudly. “No, no, no…” 

“You said that it’s a tall, blonde beauty, Yamaguchi!” Tanaka complained and leaned his forehead onto the wall.

“That’s not exactly wrong, though?” Ennoshita added, patting Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Chikara, you traitor! You knew!” Nishinoya screamed.

“Could you kindly get the fuck out of here?” Tsukishima growled, getting up from the bed.

“They’re only in their underwear, they were doing things!” Nishinoya exclaimed, this time more playfully and sprinted out of the room.

“Ennoshita-san?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, Ryuu,” Ennoshita gently pulled Tanaka by his hand. “But you know, if it’s Tsukishima then it means that Yamaguchi does not have a girlfriend, right? So your kouhai -” the rest was cut when Ennoshita closed the door after they left the room.

“What the hell…” Tsukishima run a hand through his hair. “Yamaguchi?” he asked when he noticed that Yamaguchi completely hid under the covers.

“I’m not leaving here before next century,” Yamaguchi’s voice was muffled by the blankets. Tsukishima resigned himself and just lied on the bed, hugging the tangled bundle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story from this au will be direct continuation of this one but focusing on other characters. Can you guess what pairing?
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/143277710751/probably-not-the-continuation-that-many-expected).


End file.
